Lissa's Life
by Bambi03
Summary: Lissa's the most popular girl in school, and Max is her main target. But this story is different. It's from Lissa's POV. It explains why she bullies Max and Lissa's feelings. Bad summary but please read the first chapter? 3 *should probably be rated K cuz there are no swears, but I'm paranoid*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first fan fic, so don't judge. :P So, I love reading these things, and I came up with the idea of a story from Lissa's point of view. It's going to be why she teases Max and why she's so insecure. Hope you like it!**

**3 Bambi, the Window Washer**

_Chapter 1-__ The Beginning_

"Shove off, Lissa!" Max yelled.

"You wish! You're so pathetic. You'll never get a date. And if you do, we'll all know the apocalypse is coming." I turn around to see everyone in school watching us. Max starts to walk away, like she can escape me.

"You think you can just walk away from me, Maxie?" I spat the last word for emphasis and sneered.

"Lissa, just get away from me. You're an idiot, and I'm better than you, so get away from me." She shoved past me and walked out the door as the final bell rang.

I started walking to my car with my friends Anne and Brigid and smirked. "Poor Maxie. She's got no crapping idea what I'm capable of."

"Yeah, like, I bet she, like, doesn't even know, like-" Brigid started.

"Brigid, shut UP. Enough with the 'like' and gum snapping. You're- I mean, it's annoying." Brigid sulked, and I momentarily felt bad. Slightly.

Brigid, Anne, and I got in my car and started driving to our houses. I dropped off Brigid first, then Anne, and finally I was home. I went to my room, carrying my $370 book bag to my room. It was white cream microseude with brown leather straps **(A/N- Link here- usa/product_ ?l=usa&c=usa&dept_id=56&sku=bx145512-005-00)** I felt my iPhone vibrate in my back pocket and pulled it out. It had a GnG Golden Delicious case that cost $108,981. It's 18k gold and 200 diamonds. **(A/N- Link here- 2300-501465_ ?tag=page)** In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of the richest, most popular girl in the school. Everyone is jelly, except my friends. They're like my seconds-in-command, and also have lots of money. My room is huge, the biggest in the house. Three walls are painted very light green, barely noticeable. The last wall is really light brown that goes really well with the green. I've got a king-size bed on my left wall, meeting in the corner. The comforter is avocado green with light green, brown, and white accents **(A/N- Link here- )**. Starting in the right corner and going to the end of my bed are windows that start at the top of the wall to about a foot off the ground. Under the windows I have a long bench with a brown sugar colored seat that runs along the entire length of the glass. Next to my bed I have a mahogany side table, and on it are my clock, two protein bars, a Sobe water, and my latest edition of _Seventeen_. My dresser is on the back wall. Oh, I forgot to mention the basic setup of my room. So, it's just a rectangle. My door is on the left side of my back wall, so when you walk in the first thing you see is my bed. Just so you know. My dresser is in the corner. On my dresser is my daily makeup- mascara, black pencil eyeliner, my foundation, a hot pinkish lipstick, and my tan eyeshadow. Then there's a light green folding bin full of my other makeup stuff, and a light brown one full of hair supplies. There's also a white one with my deodorant, perfume, hair spray, etc. I have them stacked with the white and brown on bottom and the green one stacked on top. My closet- full of designer and name brand clothes, I might add- is in the middle of my right wall. It's a walk in; in the back is all my purses, bags, and belts; to the right is all my dresses, skirts, and dressy shoes; to the left are my shirts, pants, and regular shoes. My everyday clothing is normally either a skirt, tight shirt, and heels with a small purse, or skinny jeans, a shirt, Converse, and a big bag. If I'm feeling lazy, I'll wear PINK yoga pants with a PINK hoodie.

I walk into my closet and grab a pair of cropped yoga pants, then flop down on my bed and reach into my top side table drawer, and grabbed my laptop. I opened up Word, then opened my document labeled LISSAS_PRIVATE_ and started typing today's diary entry.

_Friday July 20, 2012_

_Dear Diary_

_ I can barely handle this anymore. I'm tired of being what I am. At school, I'm the most popular girl, but everyone is afraid of me. And every time I make fun of Max I want to just die. It's all because of sixth grade. Here's what happened: Me and Fang were best friends. We hung out almost every day. Then Max came. She moved right next to Fang, and instantly they became friends. Fang sorta ditched me after that, and then I vowed to hate Max Ride forever. She's never even done anything to me. She never even talks to me except when I'm bashing her. But there's another reason I tease her. When I was in fifth grade, I was overweight. And people openly told me. I was the least popular girl; I was fat, ugly, had glasses, and braces. In the middle of that year we moved here, and I became friends with Fang. I don't even know why he's called that. I was so insecure that's all I talked to Fang about. I begged and cried until my parents got me contacts, and I got my braces off later that year. I whined until I got the coolest stuff, and worked my way to the top. It was hard, and I had to be mean to everyone. I'm mean to prevent being bashed again. There's no way in fudge I'll ever go through that again. That's why Max is my main target. She's so pretty, and thin, and smart. I'm not so smart, I mainly get Cs and low Bs. And I use my money to fix my problems._

I hibernated my laptop and just laid on my bed, thinking of ways to fix this mess I call my life. I thought and thought, and finally drifted off to sleep….

**A/N- So how'd you like it? Please review so I can continue! I wanna hear what you think!**

**Love you guyz, Bambi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So did you like it? REVIEW!**

***Thanks to kittenchow, Chocoholic121, LalalandMuse, and DeathAngels1996***

**~Bambi**

LISSA'S DREAM

-Imma-line-don't-mind-me-

_I was in the hallway with Max. Everyone was gathered around us. It was just like earlier, but the tables were turned; I was in Max's clothes, where she had been standing, and she was in my mini-skirt with my designer bag, where I had been standing. "Shove off, Max!" I yelled._

"_You wish! You're so pathetic. You'll never get a date. And if you do, we'll all know the apocalypse is coming."_

_Out of the corner of my eye I see everyone staring at me and I feel my face redden. I start to walk away, hoping Max will let me go._

"_You think you can just walk away from me, Lissie?" She spat the last word._

_Here's where our lines change. "I-I-I…" I stammered._

"_I'm going to leave, not because you make me, but because you're an idiot, and I'm better than you, so I'm getting away from you." She strutted away with Brigid and Anne- wait, what? They're supposed to be my friends! Everyone slowly walked away from our scene as the final bell rang._

I woke up and just laid there. I felt horrible. I felt so small. I knew she was better than me. I knew I said those things to her. Did she think I was better than her? Did I just experience how she feels when I bash her? I had to figure out a way to make things right. I no longer cared about my popularity. I had to fix-or at least attempt to fix- what years of bullying had done.

-im-just-that-lines-bro-dont-mind-da-gangsta-line-

I logged in to my laptop again and went on Facebook. I searched Max Ride and clicked her profile. Her bigger picture was of her, her best friend Nudge, and her dog Total. The smaller one was of her at the beach in her bikini with Nudge. I couldn't see much else, she had a lot private. I sent her a friend request immediately. When Mom called me down to dinner, I felt my iPhone vibrate. I looked down and saw a message from the Facebook app- Max had denied my request. I sighed and sent her another request, with a message. _Max, please friend me. I need to tell you something. _Then I sat to eat dinner. That's when I got the news.

"Lissa, if you have any plans with anyone, you have to cancel. We have a family outing," Mom said.

"What _kind_ of 'family outing'?" I replied.

"We're spending the weekend at your Grandma's ranch."

"May I be excused?" I asked, but didn't wait for an answer and went to my room. At least I don't like meatloaf.

Immediately, I whipped out my phone and texted all my friends- _Guys, really sorry, but I'm being forced to go to the middle of nowhere, here there is no wifi or cell signal; a.k.a my grandparents farm. I can't go to the mall or do anything with any one, so just don't let it ruin your lives if I don't answer you. _There, that should be good. I couldn't believe we had such a big house, and my grandparents lived on a crapping farm. They had a couple acres, with horses, cows, pigs, and goats. I couldn't stand being there. I just started shoving things in my bag- my PINK yoga pants, a sweatshirt, some underwear and bras, three Hollister shirts, three pairs of Miss Me jeans, a pair of Vans, my mint green Miu Miu kitten heels, and my new Chanel bag (LalalandMuse). Then I shoved in my favorite blanket; I never went asleep somewhere without it. So I had to take it out for tonight. I folded down the comforters, then headed downstairs to get popcorn. I heard my parents talking, and hid out of sight on the stairs.

"There's not enough money to buy all that, Rene!" My dad said.

"You don't get it; Lissa would hate us."

"She's got enough! She can get a job if she wants to get it."

"Where can she get a job in this economy?"

"She can check the mall, where everything she wants is."

I heard my mom huff and go outside. My dad apparently went to the store, because his car was gone. I put a bag of microwave popcorn in and then went upstairs and laid in bed. I turned on my TV and Big Bang Theory came on. My TV was on a table that matched the rest of my room, on the wall next to my closet. As I watched Sheldon help Penny out of the bath tub, I thought of ways to befriend Max. Maybe I could stop bullying her first. Then when I saw her in the hall, I'd smile, or say hi. Finally, I'd start talking to her in class or the halls when she finally started not to despise my guts. I drifted off to sleep as Sheldon attempted to put on Penny's shirt.

**A/N- Thanks for the first 4 reviews! Tell me what you think on this capter.**

**Love, Bambi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I think I have 7 now…? Anyways, yay! And I have kidnapped Fang, woohoo! (hence Bambi loves Fang) Oh, and I'll try to update at least 5 times a week, but I may not be able to, despite my lack of social life.**

**Me- Fang, disclaimer.**

**Fang- Bambi owns no MR characters. If she owned me, I'd be terrified for my life. She scares the crap outta me.**

**Me- Aw, don't be scared Fangles. :3**

**Fang- Yeah, ok. Anyways, Bambi owns this plot line, not me.**

**~~~~~Fancy~line~~~~~**

I woke up and finished packing my suit case. Then I began to wonder what my parents had been talking about. Eh, I'd find out soon enough. I texted all my friends a quick goodbye, then it was time to go. I grabbed my suitcase and threw it into the trunk of our black Yukon and and climbed into the back seat. Immediately, I grabbed a protein bar, my iPhone, and my headphones. As I ate the chocolate protein, I flipped through my music until I found my Marianas Trench. Best band ever. I started playing _Stutter_ and looked out the window as we drove down the back roads to get to the farm.

Finally, after two and a half hours, we arrived. I paused _Celebrity Status_ and grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk.

"Hi, Grandma," I said as cheerily as I could muster.

"Hello sweetie. How are you? How's school?" she asked.

"Oh, everything's fine. Where should I put this thing?" I asked, motioning to my suitcase.

"You can put it in your room. We've redone it," she said smiling.

"Thanks Grandma."

I walked into my room, and my jaw dropped. I heard a thud, and realized I'd dropped my suitcase. They really _had_ redone it. There was this flowery wallpaper, not my style but not too bad, and there were two twin size beds. I walked over to the vintage looking dresser and put my clothes in the right hand drawers. Then I set my makeup bag on the top and my blanket on the left bed, towards the windows. I propped up my pillow and opened my laptop. Then I opened up my latest diary entry.

_Sunday July 22, 2012_

_Dear Diary, _

_ We're at Grandma's farm this weekend, until Tuesday, because we've got School Improvement or Teacher's Institute on Monday. Well, there's not much else to say, so bye for now._

Then I looked out the window and saw that more people had arrived to our 'family reunion'. I recognized my Aunt Kathy's car, and then her family's dog came running into my room, followed by Grandma and my second cousin.

"Hey, Lis, she's gonna room with you this week, k?" Grandma stated. I really didn't have a choice. I gave her a curt nod, then glanced quickly at Max. That's right, Max was my second cousin. Which was why I hate myself for hating her so much.

"Hey Max," I said tentatively.

"Hey," she replied quickly.

"Max, I am so sorry." At that moment, I threw my previous plan out the window. "I hate myself for hating you. I'm just plain jealous of you. Your so much smarter, and prettier, and _better_ than me." And there was the word vomit. I slowly looked up at her, and saw the shocked look on her face. Then she ran out.

_Great, _I thought. _I just totally melted any chance of normal friendship we could've had._ I walked downstairs to find Max sitting at the kitchen table, casually eating a bowl of cereal. She looked up at me with a full mouth of Frosted Flakes. I saw her swallow, and she began to talk.

"You know, I'm sorry I ran out. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to think you're playing me or being serious. I saw the look in your eyes, and decided you weren't playing me. So, do you wanna have a normal friendship like second cousins should, or do you wanna go back to the way it was?" she asked.

I was seriously floored. She had accepted my word vomit that easily, in five minutes?

"Uh, um, yeah, sure. Normal friendship. Yup." I told her. I couldn't find the right words to tell her how long I had wanted us to just be normal friends. "So, uh, do you wanna go outside and go horseback riding?" I asked.

"Yeah, but let's have some cereal first." I sat down and she handed me the Frosted Flakes. We finished our cereal and then headed to the horse barn.

"So what made you wanna be friends all the sudden?" she asked as she saddled up Harrow. That was the horse she always rode when we came here. She was good at horseback riding; I saw her at previous reunions here.

"I had this dream. Last Friday, when we were in the halls, and I yelled at you, well in my dream we switched places, and you said everything to me that I said to you." I saddled Ontario and thought how I was glad we were at least acquaintances now. We both trotted out into the fenced in area. Then Harrow collapsed.

**A/N- So how you like it? Cliffie! Review and I'll try to update longer chapters if I can. Actually, I'll do that anyways. But review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- OK, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm busy being lazy. Fang's asleep right now, which he should be worried about, I have like 3 pairs of scissors and lots of duct tape…. But I guess I have to do the disclaimer now. **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Maximum Ride, Dylan would not be in love will Max, he'd be dead. **

When I saw Max and Harrow fall, I screamed.

"Help! Max are you ok? HELP!"

I tried to jump, but instead I fell off of Harrow and ran to Max. It looked like she'd be ok, so I pushed Harrow off her. When he was off, I started talking to Max.

"Max are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. My ankle really hurts though. Harrow fell on top of it."  
"Hang on, I'll go get Grandma." I ran to get her as fast as I could.

I ran into the house and started talking whilegasping for air.

"Help… Harrow fell… Max's ankle… Follow.."

We ran back to Max, who had gotten to a sitting position. She seemed like she was in a lot of pain.

"Grandma, it really hurts," she said. Then I saw her ankle twisted at a weird angle.

"Max, I'm gonna get your mom, then we can go to the doctor."

"Can Lissa come? She knows what happened..." she said.

"Oh, well, sure. I'll be right back to get you." Grandma said.

"Max, why do you want me to come with?" I asked.

"I said, you saw everything that happened."  
"Ok.. Do you know why Harrow freaked?" I asked her.

"Well, I think something hurt his leg. Maybe it was a snake. They're pretty common around here."

"Well, as long as you're ok. I think we're gonna call the vet when you're all checked up."

_Time skip- Max, her mom, Lissa, and Grandma are back from the doctor. He says she sprained her ankle, she's wearing a boot, and it'll be healed in 4 weeks. (This probably isn't accurate at all. I'm not a doctor.)_

"Lissa, I'm really glad you came with and you could help me," Max said as the vet pulled up. I saw her get out of her car with a big bag full of things. She came over to the horse and started asking questions about what had happened.

After she had gotten all her answers, she said the horse had been bitten by a snake, but he'd be fine. Now everything was right in my world. I could finally live as a normal teen with a normal life…

**A/N- So what do you think of my first fanfic? I think this is where it all ends… At least for this story. Once upon a time I might update it, but don't get your hopes up. Sorry this last chapter was short, but I got thru it really fast. Goodbye, my friends! I'll have a new story up soon.. I love you! Bye bye 3 **


End file.
